Bed Head
by Secret-Ninja1
Summary: Sakuma and Odagiri were always working, but every now and and then their schedules would allow a day off and they always spent it together.


The room was still dark when Sakuma woke up without the use of his alarm for once. Leaning over the side of his bed, he looked at his clock to check the time, discovering that it was still early morning and the chance to return to sleep was still an option.

"Sakuma?"

A deep voice beside him spoke, pulling Sakuma from his sleepy haze and making him turn on his other side to answer. It was normal for him to wake up every morning in an empty bed, his boyfriend usually off to work by the time he was even awake to start his day. The rare days off they had together was something they both treasured, which usually meant a longer morning spent in bed before either of them were willing to leave the confines of the sheets to start breakfast.

Sakuma saw his boyfriend with the comforter pulled up to his neck, his head poking out from between the blankets and the pillow. The outline of his head was enough for Sakuma to make out in the dark, his hand reaching out to caress the curve of his shoulder through the sheets. "Good morning."

Odagiri pulled the sheets up higher and his voice was muffled through the blanket. "Morning." He sounded reluctant to return the greeting, let alone get out of bed.

Sakuma wondered if Odagiri always had this much trouble in the morning before work. "Any reason why you're bundled up like that?" He hardly ever had to fight for the sheets while they were sleeping, so Odagiri's unusual situation was hard to decipher.

"It's cold."

Sakuma imagined the pout he was probably wearing in the dark, laughing to himself. "It is a bit chilly." The temperature outside had transferred to the inside of their home, Sakuma having left the thermostat off during the night. It was to save on bills, even if they had to suffer in the mornings because of it. "Do you want me to turn the heat on?"

"No." Odagiri moved closer under the sheets, his body curling in and his knees bumping against Sakuma's. His boyfriend would have to make the trek down the stairs and into the hall to get to the thermostat, which meant an empty bed without any body warmth there to keep him cozy. The heater would solve the problem faster and in the long-run, but Odagiri didn't want to take that chance.

Sakuma moved his legs and nudged them against Odagiri's feet, shocked by how cold they were. "You're freezing." He pressed them against his feet again for emphasis. "Are you sure you don't want me to—"

"Yes."

Sakuma sighed, pulling his arms out of the covers entirely and wrapping them around Odagiri's frame. It was awkward from his angle, and by how his boyfriend was bundled up, but he made it work. He moved his hand up to brush his fingers through Odagiri's hair, wanting to warm him up as quickly as possible so they could start their lazy day.

Odagiri barely leaned into the touch, his hands clamped around the sheets to keep himself covered and shielded from the cold of their bedroom. Sakuma's attempt was appreciated, but the tender contact wasn't doing much to solve his problem. With Sakuma's arm just under the curve of his neck and his hand reaching around to brush his messy hair, the position must have been uncomfortable for Sakuma.

He attempted to fix it by shifting even closer, the sheets on his side of the bed folding and pulling from the corner of the mattress, his back becoming exposed the more he rolled towards Sakuma. He was dressed in a shirt and a pair of briefs, but the thin fabric wasn't enough to keep him warm like the sheets were. His struggle to help was counter-productive, to say the least. He realized that his idea wasn't going to fix anything when he shuddered and a trail of goosebumps littered his arms and all the way down his legs.

Sakuma felt the change immediately, the hair on Odagiri's body standing on end and pricking his own legs in the process. He turned to his left, leaving the hand that was brushing Odagiri's scalp there, and using the other to turn on the lamp that was on his night stand. The room lit up in a faint orange glow, the light gradually fading around the opposite end of the bed. Odagiri's face was visible now, Sakuma's shadow barely obstructing his features from his perspective.

When Sakuma finally got a good look at Odagiri's face, however, he noticed something unusual about him. He first thought that it was simply the trick of the light that was confusing him, except that his hair was too dark to be considered part of Sakuma's silhouette from the lamp.

Odagiri had a serious case of bed head.

It wasn't just the result of Sakuma's touches either, because no amount of that could possibly make Odagiri's hair stick out and plaster itself around his face. His typical tidy, side-swept bangs were freed from the confines of his hair gel and spread across his forehead, one of his eyes nearly hidden from view by his dark locks. His messy hair combined with his half-lidded gaze made him look incredibly cute.

Sakuma was staring at Odagiri and he hadn't realized until Odagiri had spoken. "Are you getting up?"

The other was worried that Sakuma would have noticed his dilemma and planned to leave the room to turn up the temperature against his wishes. Now he was looking at him like he was debating whether to really get out of bed. He didn't want his body heat to go away and leave him to freeze. And why was Sakuma smiling?

Sakuma didn't say anything to him, sinking back down and joining Odagiri to continue where he left off. His hand that was in his boyfriend's hair was now less reserved, combing through and playing with the disheveled mop that was his bed head.

Odagiri accepted the change, submitting and letting Sakuma do what he wanted as long as he remained inside the sheets to keep him warm until he was ready to brave the trip to the kitchen. He didn't play with his hair often, mostly because it was always styled and they hardly saw each other, but he allowed it and barely winced whenever Sakuma ran into a knot. "Is there any reason why you're so touchy this morning?"

Sakuma gently brushed Odagiri's fallen bangs aside, the man leaning in to kiss him on the lips without warning. Sakuma wasn't an openly affectionate man, even to Odagiri, and it wasn't often that he bothered initiating any kind of romantic gesture. Cuddling, yes, but kissing was usually off the table unless Odagiri took it upon himself to start something.

Despite the morning breath they both shared, the contact was rather enjoyable. Sakuma's lips were chapped from his sleep, though Odagiri supposed he shouldn't have been complaining because his own were in a similar state. The hand in his hair untangled itself and caressed the side of his face, the pad of Sakuma's thumb tracing the shell of his ear in a way that sent a pleasurable shiver down Odagiri's spine.

The soft touch was replaced by teeth as Sakuma leaned in and nipped his earlobe. The seductive act didn't last long after puffs of warm air hit his face and Sakuma pulled back with a chuckle. "I've never seen your hair like this before."

The comment made Odagiri shoot his arm out from under the covers and feel around his head, grabbing the clump of hair that curled and stuck out from the side. Judging from the face Sakuma was making and the size of the mess, he had a feeling he knew how ridiculous he looked. "It's not really bad, is it?" There was a reason why he got up so early in the morning, and styling his unruly hair took up most of his time.

"It's cute. I think it suits your lazy side."

"There's nothing cute about bed head." Odagiri pulled the sheets up and covered himself, sinking into the bed to prevent himself from being seen by Sakuma any longer.

"My hair is in a constant state of bed head." Sakuma patted a part of his hair down out of habit, never sure on what to do with it when he grew it out. Odagiri said that he liked his hair the way it was, so he hadn't shaved his head since. Constantly having to trim his hair though, that was a different story.

"That's different." Odagiri's words were muffled by the comforter covering his face, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. "You don't have to abide by a strict dress code anymore."

"Neither do you, especially on our days off." Sakuma reached to pull the sheets down, but Odagiri was persistent and kept his grip, Sakuma barely able to pull an inch. He could spot the top of his head now, but not much else. "You're going to suffocate in there."

"It's warm."

Sakuma sighed, releasing his hand and watching as Odagiri readjusted the sheets all the way over his head again. "You're just going to take the blankets and leave me out in the cold?" Sakuma really didn't care, but the chance to tease Odagiri didn't come often.

"You'll survive." The outline of Odagiri's body shifted and his legs curled in.

Sakuma couldn't help but smile at his stubborn boyfriend, knowing that it would be difficult to get him out now. Convincing him to open up would take some patience and a lot of charming. "Odagiri."

His name wasn't enough to get him to respond. Sakuma leaned down pressed himself against Odagiri like before, the task a bit more difficult now that he had trouble finding just where Odagiri's limbs were hiding. He swept his hand over the top of the lump and let it travel down until he met an obvious curve where his thigh began. Mapping it out, Sakuma squeezed his leg and hovered over the bend of Odagiri's knee before sliding his hand back up and rubbing his waist the best he could without clumping the sheets up.

His touch was slowly beginning to work on him, his muscles untensing but his grip on the sheets still unwavering. "Odagiri." Sakuma felt up his body and towards his chest that was being blocked by his arms. Instead of moving them away, Sakuma reached further and found Odagiri's right wrist, massaging it through the comforter. "It's hard to touch you when you're bundled like this."

At first, Sakuma believed that Odagiri wasn't going to take the bait, but after a few seconds of silence, his boyfriend reluctantly pulled the sheets down and his bed head puffed out with it.

Sakuma didn't laugh about it this time and instead choose to take the spare end of the sheets and covered himself, now properly able to tease Odagiri as much as he wanted without anything between them. The first thing he did was slip his hand under Odagiri's sleep shirt and watched him hiss as he flinched.

"Your hands are cold!"

"I was touching your face earlier and you weren't complaining." Sakuma retracted his hands enough to where only his fingertips were brushing along Odagiri's chest, hard enough to feel around but light enough to keep Odagiri comfortable.

"Yes, but you don't just go and do that without warning me… first." Odagiri barely finished his sentence as he felt Sakuma thumb at his hipbone, his mind momentarily going blank before he thought to berate him, the touch familiar and beckoning. He knew what the gesture meant. "Isn't it too early for this?"

Sakuma hummed absently, his eyes drifting down Odagiri's neck and staring where his collarbone peeked out from the collar of his white shirt. Morning sex wasn't really a common thing for them, but Sakuma was willing to go through with it if Odagiri was. "It's been awhile since we've done anything."

"And you're suddenly in the mood now?"

"Are you?" Sakuma asked, snapping his eyes back up to look at his boyfriend properly. The hands that trapped Odagiri between him and the edge of the bed were tugging at his shirt and playing with the hem of his briefs.

Odagiri couldn't ignore Sakuma when the very idea of spending intimate time with him was on his mind, and with the way he was being toyed with, Odagiri wouldn't have felt right if he had just stopped what they were doing. It had been months since they had done anything like this, their last adventurous moment having been in their small shower as Sakuma attempted to do him against the wall and Odagiri had nearly slipped twice because of it. Needless to say, Odagiri didn't want to do any kind of sex if it meant leaving the safety of the bedroom from then on.

Which was exactly where they were, under the warm covers and sharing body heat, even with Sakuma's freezing hands all over him. Sighing, Odagiri turned onto his back and let his head sink into the pillow below him, his hands pulling Sakuma's away from his waist and back up towards his chest. "We're only doing missionary."

"Too cold?" Sakuma asked before Odagiri nodded. He was fine with that. He always left it up to Odagiri to pick the positions that were comfortable for him, since he had to put up with the inconveniences most of the time. If it was too cold for him to leave the confines of the sheets, it was up to Sakuma to accommodate his wishes.

Sakuma shifted and moved so he could tower over Odagiri, sinking down until the backs of his thighs were just above his knees. Sakuma made sure it was the proper distance he needed as he bent down and kept his body pressed against Odagiri's. It was difficult for Sakuma to move like he wanted, but he made sure that the sheets covered the two of them and that his extra warmth would at least sate his boyfriend should the sheets ever slip off. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Odagiri shook his head and reached for the top of Sakuma's shoulders, pulling him even further down and letting Sakuma's hands press into his chest. "You're as fit as ever." Yes, Sakuma was a bit heavy, but so was he. Odagiri was sure to complain if Sakuma ever got too heavy for him, or leaned too much of his weight in the wrong place, which had happened way too many times to count.

"I do it for you." Sakuma leaned down and kissed the side of his jaw, nipping the skin there before he moved down and slid his hands out from between their chests so he could support himself on the bed properly.

"Liar." They both knew they kept in shape only because they wanted to, but Sakuma always went the literal extra mile in his routines. Not that Odagiri didn't appreciate it, but he was glad that he never pushed himself too far. When you're both ex-military, some things just never change.

Odagiri felt Sakuma exhale against his neck and he returned the action by threading his fingers through Sakuma's hair. He knew the familiar trail his boyfriend often took when he was about to put his mouth to use, and Odagiri was not about to lose the warmth he had accumulated. "Sakuma…"

Sakuma heard the warning in his name, fully aware of just what he was threatening him with. He wouldn't dream of getting Odagiri all worked up so early in the morning just to blow him, although it was a quicker alternative. It wasn't worth all the foreplay Sakuma was putting into this. "I just want to take my time with this. You pick the position, I pick the pace."

Odagiri nearly huffed and dropped his head back down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as Sakuma worked around the curves of his neck and the dip just before his shoulder, mouthing around the rim of his shirt collar as he pulled the bottom hem higher up his chest.

Sakuma inched down and kissed a trail until he was sucking around his chest, biting between the sweet motions and bruising a small spot just above his abdomen. The sight reminded him of the past. "Do you remember when we both ditched the entrance ceremony in high school?"

"Is there any reason why you're thinking about that now?" Odagiri usually never let his mind wander much, as they were usually both very invested in each other in bed, but Sakuma was the lesser romantic of the two and Odagiri just decided to humor him. "Yes, I do."

"You gave me a hickey on my neck so large that my collar couldn't even hide it."

Odagiri blushed at the memory, pushing his hand down onto Sakuma's head to make him stop talking. "We got in trouble afterwards because of you."

"I think that was the most rebellious thing we've ever done." Sakuma was telling the truth. After their parents discovered that they weren't with the rest of their classmates in the gym, they ended up looking around for them and they almost got caught. They eventually got busted when they were late to their first class and Sakuma's blooming hickey was open for the whole school to see.

"I stopped leaving marks on you after that." Odagiri didn't like admitting it, but it was really his fault that they had been discovered, but because Sakuma was the one who suggested leaving, he pinned it on him for all those years.

"Even though it's perfectly acceptable for you to do it now." Sakuma suggested as he moved back up and kissed Odagiri on the lips, tugging at his bottom one with his teeth.

"I'd prefer not to." Odagiri recaptured the kiss and pulled him closer, feeling Sakuma's hand down towards his hip again and it furthered until it cupped around the outline of his cock through his briefs. Odagiri tensed from the contact, not expecting him to be so bold after claiming he was taking it slow.

The hand never slipped inside of his underwear, only brushing along the length and stopping to press his thumb over the covered head, getting him worked up despite the lack of direct touch. Sakuma's groin was just over his, and Odagiri could tell that Sakuma was having trouble trying to get him hard with so little room available.

Sakuma's left arm was the only thing keeping him from completely laying on top of Odagiri, his boyfriend deciding to help by lifting his legs and supporting Sakuma's waist with his knees. He knew how much pressure was needed to prevent pushing into any sensitive areas, but the change in weight was already making a difference. "Lift your hips more."

"Yes, sir." Sakuma paused what he was doing and did what he was told, his back arching slightly with the new change. The knees in his sides were doing enough to separate their bodies and he went back to pleasing Odagiri. "You always pick the complicated positions."

Odagiri knew it was only to mess with him, but he allowed himself to fall for it this time. "I can always continue this on my own."

"And miss out on this?" Sakuma said it with such a deadpan expression Odagiri almost felt like laughing. "You can't come like you want just by yourself."

"I ensure you, I can." Odagiri felt the way Sakuma squeezed his cock again through his briefs, his hips twitching as he began to get hard.

"If you leave, I won't be able to do that thing you like so much." Sakuma watched as Odagiri grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss, feeling his own boxers getting a little tighter as Odagiri's tongue played along the rim of his teeth and pushed into his mouth. The way his boyfriend kissed him always made him lose his breath, knowing just what Odagiri had done with his mouth time and time again that never failed to leave Sakuma asking for more. It was one way to make Sakuma stay quiet and at his mercy if Odagiri so desired. The kiss meant that Odagiri was done with the casual conversation and that Sakuma had better hurry if he wanted to fuck him.

Odagiri took it upon himself to push his briefs down, letting Sakuma take care of the rest and adjust their position momentarily to take it completely off. His knees were bent, but they had worked around it and Sakuma was slipping his briefs down his legs and dropping it to the other side of the bed before he pressed himself against Odagiri.

The fabric of Sakuma's boxers rubbing over Odagiri's cock made him shiver, not used to having it touch him. He could feel Sakuma's own growing hardness, his hips moving up to meet him half-way and increase the sensation. The underside of his thigh was being pushed up, Sakuma's free hand no longer stroking Odagiri now that there was a decent substitute.

Odagiri recognized the meaning and dropped his right arm over the side of the bed, his fingertips grazing the floor and blindly searching for the bottle of lube they kept under the mattress. It took a few moments for him to find it, his hand having accidently knocked it down and Odagiri twisted his body and snatched it before pulling it out. "Can we agree to keep it somewhere more convenient next time?"

Sakuma took the bottle from his hands and opened the cap up, "I think under the bed is about as convenient as it gets." Sakuma felt one of the knees in his side press a bit harder, knowing Odagiri did it on purpose. "We can leave it on the night stand next time?"

Odagiri felt Sakuma's cold fingers around his entrance, the lube around them making him tense. He grit his teeth as a single finger pushed inside, not out of pain, but the fact that lube always felt so gelid the first time around. "With how often we fuck?" Odagiri forced himself to relax and eased the pressure he had on Sakuma's waist, dropping his head back down on the pillow and letting Sakuma do what he needed to get him adjusted. "It'll just be sitting there, out in the open for months."

Sakuma cast him a look, a small smile forming as he watched Odagiri's messy hair spread against the pillow he was using. His bangs were slipping down and the tips were brushing over the ridge of his nose. Sakuma had mentioned taking him to get a haircut, with how long it was getting, but Odagiri kept putting it off and gelling it back to keep it tamed. "How are you doing?"

Odagiri felt the finger inside of him move a little deeper. "You're hogging all of the sheets." Sakuma had positioned himself seated almost completely on his legs so he could stretch him, the bed sheets that were draped over his shoulders now pooled around his hips. It defeated the whole purpose of why Odagiri even bothered staying on his back. "I'm still cold."

"Do you want me to get closer?"

"No." If Sakuma moved back to where he was before, it would be even more difficult to prepare him. Until he was finished, Odagiri would deal with the draft and wait until he could return under the sheets and sleep for the rest of the morning.

Sakuma hummed, pressing himself just a little closer anyway, but giving himself room to move his hands. He pulled his finger out and applied more lube before dropping the bottle next to him and reasserting two. That made Odagiri jump, his chest hiccupping before it flattened back down on the bed and his head raised to give Sakuma a light glare.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you bottom." Odagiri grabbed the pillow behind him and adjusted himself again, using his arm to prop the pillow higher for better support. His threat wasn't as menacing as he wanted it to be, because when Sakuma added that second finger, his middle one had just barely grazed his prostate and Odagiri could feel his cock grow harder because of it.

If the action wasn't as pleasurable, Odagiri might have stuck to his warning.

Sakuma went on with his job, the threat going over his head as he loosened him. "When was the last time you let yourself go, Odagiri?" The question wasn't meant to edge him on, Sakuma genuinely meant it.

"What do you mean?" Odagiri looked down and watched Sakuma go through the usual motions, feeling him stretch him.

"I mean, you've never been loud. You hardly make any noise at all when we do this." He knew Odagiri was a quiet and solidary man for the most part, but Sakuma always hoped that whenever they would make love, he would be a little more vocal with his desires. Well, they communicated just fine in bed, but Odagiri wasn't much for exaggeration or show.

"Would you rather I act like you?" Odagiri moved his legs away from Sakuma to spread them more, giving him some room. "Not all of us can be so _enthusiastic_ about taking it up—"

"Okay, okay." Sakuma could feel his face getting warmer, knowing that he walked into that one. "It's just that I feel like I'm such a bad lover when you're so… quiet all the time."

"I'm surprised you're doubting yourself now after so long." Odagiri sighed before he felt the tip of the third finger pushing in. "Sakuma."

"Yeah?" He stopped.

"Two is fine, I can take you."

Sakuma took his word and removed his fingers, using his clean hand to pull the hem of his boxers down and free himself. He gave both of them a few seconds to breathe, Sakuma guiding himself in slowly and waiting for Odagiri to signal him.

The familiar warmth was welcoming and Sakuma shuttered out the breath he was holding, looking down at his boyfriend and holding his hips gently. Odagiri's facial expression was enough to remind him that his earlier question was redundant. He had his own way of showing his feelings, which didn't necessarily mean following Sakuma's displays of desire. He loved Odagiri for who he was, including his ridiculously cute bed head of hair that made him smile again despite the situation they were in.

Odagiri gripped the pillow he was holding a little tighter and relaxed himself, giving Sakuma his permission to move.


End file.
